


SHE

by harrystyles28



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: A SHORT BREAK DOWN OF DODIE'S SHE ITS SHORT CAUSE IM GOING TO THE MOVIES RN SORRY IDK WHY IM YELLING





	SHE

‘AM I ALLOWED TO LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT’

Okoye and Nakia had been friends since they were kids. They were always close. In Okoye’s eye Nakia was a queen. She had thought of her in more than platonic ways. But how could she. This was not widely accepted and T’challa was with Nakia. Okoye was being selfish to think they could be any more than friends. Nakia had a place and so did Okoye. That didn't stop her and Nakia from kisses in the back rooms or cuddles late at night. But they grew up and though neither wanted the other to leave they were forced to make a choice. They couldnt live right with their lifestyle. 

‘COULD IT BE WRONG’

Okoye knew it was wrong. When she became the leader of an army she had no time for romance. She longed many nights for Nakia to come visit her. One night Nakia did. There was kissing of course. But they spent the night in each other’s arms. It was heaven. When Okoye woke up Nakia was nowhere to be seen. She was gone. Okoye read her note. Saying this couldnt keep happening. T’Challa and her were now an item. Okoye got the suspicion confirmed it was wrong. She was wrong. 

‘WHEN SHE’S JUST SO NICE TO LOOK AT’ 

Even after their break up things still happened. T’Challa had done the same thing with M’Baku. They spent nights apart but Nakia knew it was cruel. Teasing Okoye. They couldn’t be much. But it never stopped them. They didn’t care that under T’Chaka’s rule the chances of them being together was slim to none. It didn’t matter. Because every night that Nakia shared a bed with Okoye she was happy. 

‘AND SHE SMELLS LIKE LEMONGRASS AND SLEEP SHE TASTE’S LIKE APPLE JUICE AND TEA YOU WOULD FIND HER IN A POLAROID PICTURE AND SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME’ 

Okoye had an unspeakable love for Nakia. When T’Challa came into power after the tragedy of T’Chaka he had changed things. But times got difficult. Okoye now had a full army to nurture and train. Nakia was on the run helping save people. Maybe their time was never meant to add to anything more. But deep down Okoye had hoped she would come back. When she did Okoye and her were lost in each other’s eyes. Shuri for once didn’t tease them. 

‘I’D NEVER TELL’

Shuri Ramonda and T’Challa promised to stay mute on the topic. The way Nakia’s eyes lit up when she ran and jumped on Okoye was irreplaceable. They wanted the best for each other. So they spent so much of their time together. Their love couldn’t be spoken on. It was something beyond replacing. So they left the room. Even if it was only for a few hours to be together.

‘NO I’D NEVER SAY A WORD’ 

In the hours leading up to T’Challa’s official entrance as king Nakia and Okoye spent time together catching up. Okoye’s hands roamed around her body. She traced her hand up and down lovingly. Okoye kissed each of her scars promising if she stayed even for a couple more days she could change it. Okoye made no idea of romance. Just a hookup between two friends who would always love each other. Who given the chance could marry each other. But that was just a friend's task. That’s what best friends did. Right? 

‘AND OH, IT ACHES’

At the battle M’Baku and T’Challa promised a fight. It was a reason to touch. To be in front of people. They choreographed every thing. Nakia and Okoye were oblivious. Watching them fight made both of the women nervous. Nakia and Okoye held hands being shielded from the observers with technology thanks to Shuri. They kept each other close the whole fight. They stayed strong together. 

‘BUT IT FEELS ODDLY GOOD TO HURT’

Nakia knew this was one of the few times they would get to touch. It was worth it. It was worth this battle. It was an odd day to hold each other in public. She knew people might stare. The fear of being judged was something that only affected the women for only a few minutes. Okoye reminded her of their gay king and their new gay queen. The pain disappeared even if it was just for the moments they spent on the rock. 

‘AND SHE SMELLS LIKE LEMONGRASS AND SLEEP SHE TASTES LIKE APPLE JUICE AND PEACH AND YOU WOULD FIND HER IN A POLAROID PICTURE AND SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME’

If Nakia had only learned one thing about being away is that even the smallest things lead her back to Okoye. Scents of lemon. Falling aslep the supple fruit that teased from the highest branches. It was a world she never knew she lived in. Each color signified something new about Okoye. Yellow was the happiness she brought with her judging brown eyes and her soft skin. How she was the sweetest most lovable person. Color’s now became a burden. Trying to help others while being lost in side was no way to live.

‘AND I’LL BE OKAY’

Nakia now promised to visit more often. She would stay the week to catch up. She meant to spend most of that time with her once lover. But people missed her. And as much as she loved being with her things could never be the way they once were. Too much had changed. They both now had lives outside of each other. Romance was nice but it was never going to be easy for the two women.

‘ADMIRING FROM AFAR’ 

Now that Nakia was staying for the week Okoye could admire the woman from afar. She had to spend time with warriors but every now and then she would see the beauty of Nakia’s shining smile. The things Nakia did to her without her even noticing amazed her to say the very least. They were mesmerized by each other and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

In the end their love stayed strong. T’Challa was out and Nakia and Okoye could live in harmony. She would always be thankful nonetheless for their shared secret nights. The world was a brighter place when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @SC0TTVANDYNE and leave a kudos


End file.
